pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:SOLo
Archivo:SOLo_Discusión_A.png O-O Yo te conozco,de Wiki Poke Fake,no creia que al final vinieras,parece que estas muy solo xddddd,bueno,me gustaria ser tu amigo,quieres.Elglaceoncreciente. LAYLA HAY Oye amigo, yo soy layla, para que conste, que lo de entrar a wikia desde facebook se a roto Sagradaophanimon 15:27 15 may 2012 (UTC) me inscrivire Pero antes tengo una pregunta, e visto caras mm, de pokemon y humanos, de que es entonces, de pokemons o humanos? La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 15:39 22 may 2012 (UTC) un regalito Quiero que tengas tu primer regalo y haver is asi te regalan mas cosas, ten: Archivo:Acuainfern.png se llama acuainfern y siempre esta alerta ya esta La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 17:54 23 may 2012 (UTC) La quimera La anterior no cuenta, la de verdad es esta: Archivo:Icefly.png , se llama icefly ( y es quimera de mandibuzz y blaziken ) Ya esta La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 13:08 25 may 2012 (UTC) toma la quimera Archivo:Gala_2_naxito.png Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif 01:16 25 may 2012 (UTC) La quimera de GH thumb|leftMe ha quedado un poco horible ¡jejeje! Es una mezcla entre Mandibuzz y Yamask ¡Vamos ha hacer unos chorizillos! ¡Kamikazae!¡ Lee pokémon rumble adventures! 13:00 25 may 2012 (UTC) Quimera Ten: Archivo:Quimera_SOLo.pngBah, no me la he currao pero ahí esta. Es una mezcla de Murkrow y el que tu ya sabes :3 Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 17:06 25 may 2012 (UTC) La quimera para GH Aqui estaArchivo:Suic-buzz.png Archivo:PICHU_I.gifEl rey de los pikachus, contacta conmigo Archivo:PIKACHU_I.gifY no te olvides de visitar mi region Archivo:026-RAICHU.gif 17:07 25 may 2012 (UTC) Quimera Archivo:Flarbuzz.png Mi quimera Alex Quimeras by Vik Archivo:Pigdebuzz.png Ya lo sé, casi no se nota. Es una mezcla de Pigdeot y Mandibuzz. Hola!! He visto tu comentario y gracias por que te guste mi Crabante n.n Te quiero regalar un Mandibuzz para tu colección, pero se ha descuidado un poco... Mandibuzz fat! Me ha arruinado T.T espero que no te ocurra lo mismo, y espero que te guste xD Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 15:33 26 may 2012 (UTC) Quimera Bueno aqui la tienes, espero haber seguido en competencia pero no sabia que era para hoy. Archivo:Tornabuzz_sprite.png Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 17:00 26 may 2012 (UTC) Milotic adornada (GH) Archivo:Milotic_adornos_by_Victini_fanatic.png Aquí está. Creo que me quedó demasiado enjoyada (?) Bueno, espero que sirva ;) Mi Milotic :3 Aqui esta Milotic espero que te guste :3 Archivo:Milotic_vestida.png Archivo:Me_voy_a_dormir.gifMe Da Pereza Poner Mi Firma Por Eso Pongo Esta :D Archivo:Me_voy_a_dormir.gif Ten Aquí esta. Es una Milotic famosa que se esconde de los paparazzis con gafas de sol (?) Archivo:Milotic_Adornado_GH.png WTH Pues inscribete, y ya, no hace falta mas u.u Lo unico que tendras que esperar Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 14:29 27 may 2012 (UTC) Por supuesto Si a todo. Puedes usar mis tipos y tienes sitio en el Continente aluza n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 15:22 27 may 2012 (UTC) Eso ya... Es cuestión del creador del tipo. Yo te doy permiso para utilizar los míos, pero tendrás que pedirle a los demás el poder usar sus tipos. Digo yo... Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 15:45 27 may 2012 (UTC) Si, si Por supuesto que puedes, adelante n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 18:56 27 may 2012 (UTC) el milotic real Aqui esta tu milotic, es milotic de la realeza: Archivo:Milotic_realeza.png ya esta La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 15:32 28 may 2012 (UTC) T el eeve Ten: Archivo:Eeve_veneno.png Su nombre es, eeve veneno, naturalmente ya esta La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:25 28 may 2012 (UTC) Tomate (?) Archivo:Jirachi_agua_y_acero.pngpara el gran hermana de naxito Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif 02:16 29 may 2012 (UTC) Bueno... Eres bueno y te voy a contratar, aunque tenías que rellenarlo todo, pero estas dentro bro Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 19:30 31 may 2012 (UTC) Prueba Wow, me sentenciaron y salvaron y yo ni me entere. Pero bueno, aqui te traigo la tercera de una vez. Archivo:Chapeq_sprite.png Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:48 1 jun 2012 (UTC) Magikarp forma vuelo Archivo:Magikarp_forma_vuelo.png Espero que valga ;) Eevee Tipo Bicho 49px Este es Mi Eevee Tipo Bicho :) Archivo:Me_voy_a_dormir.gifMe Da Pereza Poner Mi Firma Por Eso Pongo Esta :D Archivo:Me_voy_a_dormir.gif Jynx Archivo:Lady_Jynx.png Archivo:Me_voy_a_dormir.gifMe Da Pereza Poner Mi Firma Por Eso Pongo Esta :D Archivo:Me_voy_a_dormir.gif Jinx Ten, no esta perdecto, pero bueno: Archivo:Jynx_paparazzi.png La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 16:44 8 jun 2012 (UTC) no quiero ser eliminado Archivo:Jinx_gaga.png Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif 00:22 9 jun 2012 (UTC) RPG 2.0 Me puedes seguir narrando Please. Att: Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 02:44 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Soy Retrasada -.-U (???) Bueno, aquí tienes, la prueba. Archivo:Jinx_lady_gaga_by_Vic.png Ehm Aquí está. Como no veo el Sálvame, pues... :3 Archivo:Jynx_para_Solo.png Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 11:07 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Jynparazzi Bueno aqui esta la prueba, usa el vestido al minuto 4:30.Archivo:Jynx_Paparazzi.pngSaludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:45 9 jun 2012 (UTC) sprite Lo hago mañana, y de paso te doy la sorpresa, jijiji.... La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:30 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Britney Archivo:Britney_spears.pngArchivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif 00:03 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Lana del rey 8D Archivo:LANA_DEL_REY.png SPARTA REMIX POKE POKE POKE!!!!,ALFALFA Y MUCHO MÁS!!! 8D,la espeon y su katana,junto con su acompañante puki os masacrarán a todos x3 NYAA~ 17:13 10 jun 2012 (UTC) GH Archivo:Sprite_De_Lady_gaga.png Espero que te guste mucho me demore un siglo en hacerlo(????) Y No fue muy dificil :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Eevee and Pichu Pals 4EverArchivo:Cara_Pichu_picoreja.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Litwick_by_Poke_diamond.pngLitwick Te Arrastrara al Mundo EspiritualArchivo:Cara_de_Litwick_shiny_by_Poke_diamond.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Ralts.pngRalt y Deerling Quieren que Los SigasArchivo:Cara_de_Deerling_by_Poke_Diamond.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Starly.pngStarly y Pidove Mis MensajerosArchivo:Cara_de_Pidove_by_Poke_diamond.png Victoria El sprite, aqui o tienes, la sorpresa entre examenes no e podido hacerla, espera un poco, bueno el sprite: Archivo:Sellby_marx_(_victoria_justice_)_sprite.png La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:01 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu regalo Echo con todo mi amor: Archivo:Para_mi_cielin_de_tu_girlfriend2.png La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:36 11 jun 2012 (UTC) la pepita Aqui esta cari: Archivo:Pepita_de_el_pueblo,_de_layla.png Gorda, fe con arrugas,... La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:59 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Pepita del Pueblo Archivo:Pepita_del_Pueblo_X3.png X.X Mi Dios Porfavor Pongale mas ropa a esa Mujer X3 Mas Pereza que Nunca :3 aquí el mío T_T Archivo:Pepita_del_pueblo.pngno soy capáz de hacer un oc feo T_T esto es todo a lo que pude llegar xD(pd:lo que tiene en la mano es un cuchillo) SPARTA REMIX POKE POKE POKE!!!!,ALFALFA Y MUCHO MÁS!!! 8D,la espeon y su katana,junto con su acompañante puki os masacrarán a todos x3 NYAA~ 19:03 13 jun 2012 (UTC) mala persona Bien piensas eso, nunca debi confiar en ti, no me hables La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 14:36 14 jun 2012 (UTC) la gaga me pone gaga (?) Aqui tienes tu collage, te abiso, no tenia espacio: thumb me a costado subirla, pero hay la tienes La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 18:19 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Moderador OK, ya lo eres Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:50 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Collage 399px Espero q Te Guste Usuario:Alex AnimeLuver Checa AL FINNNN Archivo:Collage_lady_gaga.pngjaaj perdona por la tardanza,tube problemas con mi madre sobre ''quién tiene el ordenador pero weno,aquí lo tiene xP SPARTA REMIX POKE POKE POKE!!!!,ALFALFA Y MUCHO MÁS!!! 8D,la espeon y su katana,junto con su acompañante puki os masacrarán a todos x3 NYAA~ 11:16 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Oye tu... Oye tú... Acabas de robar sprites VS de gente de Creadores Fakémon, 2 de esos VS me los has robado a MÍ. Te obligo que los borres ahora mismo ya que estan hechos por mi y tu ni me lo has pedido (y no me lo pidas ahora porque te diré que no). Y con solo editarlo un poquito no basta, buscate la vida y basate en sprites VS de entrenadores pokémon de wikidex (o sea de Nintendo) pero no de los demás: Archivo:Iris_VS.png <- Este me lo has robado a MI de mi entrenadora llamada Sandy que hice hace tiempo. Archivo:Sisi_VS.png<- Este me lo has robado a MI de mi entrenadora llamada Oceana que hice hace tiempo Archivo:Jessely_VS.pngArchivo:Altaír_VS.pngArchivo:Ares_VS.png Estos creo que se los has robado el primero a BasuraVolcánica, el segundo a AutumPanda y el tercero a Cold Phoenix. Deberías esforzarte en hacer los tuyos o por lo menos editarlos para que no se note que los has robado porque son idénticos a como eran antes, salvo por unos muy muy muy pequeños cambios. Mas te vale que me contestes o los borres. ♦ Johann ♠ New ♣ Generation ♦ 21:05 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Veras... Hola. Lo que pasa es que te Basaste en unos Sprites VS para hacer personajes tuyos, sin permiso de los sueños de dichos Sprites, así que por favor habla con ellos, pidiendoles permiso (Aunque Algunos como AutumPanda y BasuraVolcanica ya no estan). Si No Tendré que Borrar las Imagenes, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 21:29 16 jun 2012 (UTC) tu oc E oido que aun no tienes un oc principal, asi que te regalo este oc femenino para que lo uses: Archivo:Anabell_bring.png ( se llama anabel bring ) usalo solo tu La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 15:22 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Cancion Aqui Esta Mi cancion Archivo:la.gif En un país sin color Nació un Mew bajo la luz de la luna y practico y practico para volverse famoso en el Pais por su Alegria y su Amistad Y a el pequeño Mew le llamaron Blume nuestro amado Mew Blume Blume Flota sin caer en su Pais sin ninguna enemistad No hay favor que no Cumpla Blume el travieso y dulce Mew Blume Blume yo te quiero Blume Blume Blumeeee Blume ven y juega conmigo. Una mañana al caminar vi un Mew en una Campo que al acercarme me miró con sus ojitos de color morado Y este Blume era nuestro amigo Blume nuestro dulce Mew Blume Blume Flota sin cesar en su mundo sin ninguna enemistad No hay Promesa que no solucione Blume dulce Mew Blume Blume Te quiero Blume Blume Blumeee ven y juega conmigo. Quiero a Blumeeeeeeeeee Blume ven y Juega conmigo. Canción cursi de @#%& xD Esta es mi cursi canción,no es muy buena,pero al menos me río con las parid*s que escribí xD En un país de locos Nació una espeon bajo el sol y fue conocida en el lugar por su locura y frikidad Y a la enana espeon le llamaron espe nuestra loca y friki espeon espe corre al tropezar en su mundo y ya está No hay cosa que no rompa nuestra espe la cabezota y terca espeoncita espe yo me quiero abrazar(?) espe espeeee espe no cambies nunca más. Una mañana al pasear vi una espeon en un árbol que al acercarme me miró con sus ojitos de color violeta Y esta es nuestra suicida espe nuestra loca y friki espeon espe no puede volar en el mundo real No hay dulce con el que no se vuelva loca la pesada y terca espeon espe dame mi dulce ya espe espe espeeee espe ven y acaba con rajoy. Espe yo te quiero espe espee espeeeeee espe ven y mata a JB. SPARTA REMIX POKE POKE POKE!!!!,ALFALFA Y MUCHO MÁS!!! 8D,la espeon y su katana,junto con su acompañante puki os masacrarán a todos x3 NYAA~ 18:04 19 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola , soy Darraptiso , tu amigo de Wiki Pokefake.He visto tu región y me encanta.Puedes mirar Adicalica? Te hechamos en falta en Pokefake, vuelbe! Darraptiso, autor de todo Fiori 13:40 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Yo seguire en Pokefake POKEFAKE Yo seguiré en pokefake.Me haces acministrador? Darraptiso, autor de todo Fiori 15:45 21 jun 2012 (UTC) GH La verdad no quiero participar por diversos motivos, pero bueno suerte y dejale la solicitud a otro usuario. Saludos y gracias. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:12 21 jun 2012 (UTC) 2º Edicion #Quiero entrar #este es el mm: Archivo:Xenia_Tarrega_MM.png, se llama xenia tarrega #La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders 18:14 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Para participar en GH2 Cara MM: Archivo:Raul_MM.png eue Gomenasai, pero no voy a poder participar 8D~ La razón es que estoy muy (Y cuando digo muy es muy D8) Ocupada .v. Gomen eue Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngSui ♪~ Archivo:Tei_Sukone_icon_by_Sui.pngCall mee!!! 8DArchivo:La.gif 18:32 21 jun 2012 (UTC) CONCURSO!! :3 jajaja participaré :3 no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer xD Nombre:Fumino serizawa :3 Mi cara MM:Archivo:Fumino_Serizawa_MM.png mi firmita: SPARTA REMIX POKE POKE POKE!!!!,ALFALFA Y MUCHO MÁS!!! 8D,la espeon y su katana,junto con su acompañante puki os masacrarán a todos x3 NYAA~ 18:54 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Ya tengo el MM Archivo:Icer_MM.png ¿Cuando empezara :D? Archivo:Cara_de_Hypno.png私は催眠の強姦午前 私は性的にあなたを悪用するつもりです Traduce esto si tienes huevos.Archivo:Cara_de_Hypno.png 19:04 21 jun 2012 (UTC) The legendary hero: Nombre:Ezio MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.png Firma:Renzo5X 19:12 21 jun 2012 (UTC)Renzo el del 5 y la X Renzo5X 19:12 21 jun 2012 (UTC) aceptare entrar a tu concurso. nombre: erick. MM: Archivo:Cara_de_whirlipede_variocolor.png Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 19:14 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Claro que me gustaria participar -- 19:35 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Participare Archivo:Naxito_MM_new.pngName:Naxito Edad:12 años ♫♪Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif♫♪ 23:32 21 jun 2012 (UTC) GH 2 CLAROOO!! Me Encanto GH Esta vez sere el Ganador >8D MM:Archivo:MM de Jeffrychu.png Nombre: Jeffry Usuario:Alex AnimeLuver Checa Gran Hermano 2 Claro que participaré Snivy Alux Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 10:24 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Ñeee Yo seré Archivo:Sya.pngen la prueba :U Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is]] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 16:33 22 jun 2012 (UTC) GH2 Toma hermano nwn: Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Nombre: Nebu-chan AL PODER!!!(?) Nebu a tu servicio (?) Conoce a mi osito >wAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 12:03 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Un regalín SOLo, no sé ni por que el regalo, pero ya, toma: Archivo:Planting.png Es uno de mi dex, ojalá te guste ;) Archivo:Deoxys_mini.gif¡Hola!, Conversemos, ¿Que otra idea tengo en mente?Archivo:Deoxys_mini.gif Regalo Te ha gustado el regalo? Regalo Te ha gustado el regalo? Darraptiso, autor de todo Fiori 11:24 2 jul 2012 (UTC) relacion Tengo que decirte algo, no es lo que piensas, no quiero romper contigo, pero peligra que no te vea a ti ni a nadie de wikia hasta invierno, no quiero romper contigo, pero las cosas peligran, y si sigo no te volvere a ver a ti ni a nadie, y eso si me parte el alma thumb|px|right Nota: no rompemos, solo digo que puede que no te vuelva a ver,... ( no pienses que me refiero a cortar, porque no, no rompemos ) La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders 18:41 2 jul 2012 (UTC) que alternatiba hay? No puedo hacer nada, no tengo el dinero para el chantaje y el plazo de entrega acaba esta noche, no tengo eleccion, y se lo que as dicho, se lo cree mi padre pero si le dice eso la cotorra, la creera, siempre la cree, y entonces si que no volvere a ver a nadie, aqui, asi que, que eleccion tengo? que alternaiba hay? Solo essa, la otra me prohibiria, no solo no ver a los demas, no verte, es la salida que hay ademas, aun que nos llevemos genial, esto no sera eterno, hay kilometros y muchos kilometros, de donde estamos, lo siento, pero es la alternatiba que hay, nunca te olbidare, jamas, pero es la unica cosa que puedo hacer, espero que lo entiendas... Pero recuerda nunca te olbidare, jamas... thumb|| La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders 10:33 4 jul 2012 (UTC) SOLO!! No robes :U El del medio del trio el clima es RO-BA-DO!! Lo voy a borrar, y a la proxima, por mucho que me cueste, te sancionare Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 16:11 4 jul 2012 (UTC) Centro de adopciones He habierto mi centro de adopciones.Miralo a ver si alguno te gusta. ♦Darraptiso♦ 11:28 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Cambio Para satisfacer a la gente sobre los mods 10 hemos tenido que cambiarte por frost red los iento pero no eres mod eres demasiado nuevo y tal El Maestro del Suspense 21:17 6 jul 2012 (UTC) ... Yo ni siquiera soy moderador ya y es mejor asi, hablalo con otro usuario Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:36 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Como? fue que hiciste el mapa de Jalea :3 Quero saber como hasher uña. Dimelo en Pokezona ;) Archivo:Tepig_icon.pngVolcán de NieveArchivo:Oshawott_icon.pngcon Alma de Oro. Archivo:Snivy_icon.pngMira mi Generación.Archivo:Axew_icon.png 21:37 13 jul 2012 (UTC)